Girl Meets Pappy Joe
by GirlMeetsFanatic
Summary: Lucaya - She always ran; this was usual. But sometimes she ran a little farther than intended; and for the wrong reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hiya!**

 **So this is a collaboration between GirlMW and Fanatic21!**

 **It is a first and so it was decided a new account, that is shared, would be the best option, *cue GirlMeetsFanatic*.**

 **We are both really excited about the story and hope to keep it going regularly throughout the year however we are both Year 11 Students and have a lot of school exams. D:**

 **We both hope to update every two weeks and will probably on a Friday (this Chapter is a day early!)**

 **We really hope that your enjoy the story and would appreciate the comments, reviews, follows and favourites!**

 **There are a lot of twists along the way that should keep you interested!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Girls**

 **Disclaimer: Neither of us own Girl Meets World!**

Chapter One:

"C'mon short stack you can't hide it anymore. You may think that beautiful smile can cover it up and you can shrug it off, but you've got no chance."

"I can assure you, Huckleberry, that I am not hiding anything." Maya said, walking into Mr Matthews history class and sliding her books onto her desk, before taking a step closer to Lucas, much to his surprise when her turned around to face her.

Her gaze moved directly to his eyes and she stopped still, as a smile grew on her face.

"You think that I have a crush on YOU. Don't you?" She said pointing at Lucas with her index finger pressed gently into his ribcage.

She held it there as she looked up at him - a smirky smile appeared on his face and he looked down at her finger still resting on his chest.

The rest of the class stood and sat, scattered around, listening in awe at the quiet argument going on between Lucas and Maya that was slowing building up in the middle of the classroom; all nodding in agreement as they reassured themselves that voting them for best couple in the yearbook was a good idea.

"Are you sure you don't?" Lucas replied, taking his gaze back to Maya's.

"Look, we're in Highschool now; I'm pretty sure I know what I'm feeling Ranger Rick." Maya told Lucas, taking her finger off his chest and sitting down. She was starting to feel a little insecure.

He had the look that he had 'something' to use against her and she felt it coming.

"Yeah, then how come you've just had an identity crisis?" Lucas said. That was it; the 'something'.

He'd hit a nerve and now Maya was angry. No... she was furious.

"Oh, how I wish I had a smoothie right now!" Maya yelled, standing up, pushing her desk back slightly. The noise of the desk grating along the floor and the escalation of Maya's voice caused the majority of the class to lean in and turn their full attention to the argument building rapidly in the middle of the room.

"You could not be more wrong Hopalong. That's over, I've found me again, what more do you want?"

"You know." Lucas said, smirking slightly.

"NO I DON'T LUCAS!" Maya screamed, tearing up, as Riley and Farkle walk through the door, pausing when they see the intrigued audience watching the dramatic show unraveling in the centre of the classroom.

"No you don't know or…" Lucas said.

"NO I DON'T LIKE YOU LUCAS." Maya continued to scream, "You know, Huckleberry, you must be messed up if you think I would even consider thinking about you like that when you're dating Riley. Just drop it." Maya said, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Well, you have been acting like a bit of a second Riley lately." Lucas said, instantly regretting what he had just said.

"Lucas." Riley said softly, in attempt to take back what he said.

"REALLY? I'M TIRED OF BEING THOUGHT OF AS A SECOND RILEY! IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU LUCAS? RILEY 2.0?" She sobbed, trying her best not to choke on her words, "OH WAIT, I CAN'T BE BECAUSE I'M NOT A BETTER, MORE IMPROVED, GLITCH-FREE VERSION. I'M JUST A WANNABE, AREN'T I?" Maya grabbed her book off her desk and pushed her way through Riley and Farkle as she ran from the room, leaving them all, staring blank-eyed at the door, in complete silence.

Riley shot Lucas a warning look before turning round to follow her best friend, only to be stopped by Mr Matthews speeding round the doorway, placing his briefcase on his desk.

"Hello class." He said, making the whole room silent and everyone jump to their chairs. Riley, however, stayed standing as he turned to her.

"Is Maya alright? She seemed… disorderly? And she was crying." He said, looking up at the class and the number of huddled whispers travelling around the room.

Everyone was twisted round in deep conversation, gossiping about something that Cory couldn't quite grasp.

"I need to go." Riley said, walking towards the door, looking at the floor.

"Wait…" Cory said, snapping out of his gaze to look at her and grabbing hold of her wrist.

He looked back at the class and realised what he was stuck on. There was one face, one person not talking. One person sitting dead still. One boy; Lucas.

"Riley?" Cory said turning to her and bending to look at face, "Was it Lucas?"

"I have to go." Riley said, trying to break free from her father's grasp.

"Riley… not this time."

"What?" She questioned, looking up at him.

"No Riley, let her think."

The lesson passed, and Maya never returned to the classroom. Her desk remained empty and as the seconds counted down to the ringing of the end-of-period bell, Riley was getting more anxious.

It wasn't that she didn't know where Maya was, it was because she knew what Maya was capable of; the quick rash decisions she could make.

"This is all my fault." Lucas said to himself worryingly, looking up at the clock.

The bell sounded as Riley stood, ignoring her father continuing to teach at the front of the classroom, sliding back her chair with her legs and slamming her book shut.

"Riley!" Cory said, as she made her way towards the door.

"No Dad." She said, standing in the doorway, as Lucas, Farkle, Smackle and Zay joined her.

"The bell rang, your lesson's over."

And she left, with the others, down the hall past the rows of lockers and trash cans, towards the staircase.

"Maya?" Riley questioned as she pushed the door to ARTROOM 3 open and walked inside, "Are you in the cupboard?"

No answer. No sign of Maya.

"She must have been up here." Farkle said, holding Maya's empty equipment box up to the others, "all of her stuff…"

"...it's gone?" Lucas questioned, grabbing the box off Farkle as the next class started to file in in small groups.

"She's gone." said Mr Jackson. He was their art teacher and Maya loved the way he taught his perspective on art.

"She rushed in just under an hour ago. She grabbed her sketchpad and paintbrushes, emptied the rest of that box and then left. She told me that she wasn't going to be in art class today." Mr Jackson explained.

Riley pushed through the group of students walking into art and out into the hall without saying a word.

"Riley?" Lucas called, as he and Zay follow her out.

"Thanks for the help Mr Jackson." Farkle said and he too, along with Smackle, left through the doorway.

"So you guys aren't staying for class either?" He yelled out after them.

"Where are we going Riley?" Farkle asked, as the group pushed through another set of double doors.

No answer.

"Riley?" Zay said, tapping her on the shoulder, "Anyone there?"

No answer.

"RILEY!" Lucas shouted, causing everyone, including Riley, to stop still, "They're talking to you."

"I DON'T KNOW!" She shouted back, a little choked up, "I DON'T WHERE SHE COULD BE. SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE. YOU KNOW MAYA."

Lucas could tell she had snapped. She was broken, frustrated, worried.

"Riley…" Lucas replied, taking hold of her shoulders with both hands, "We'll find her."

"We might not Lucas. How do you know?" She said, looking down at the floor.

"She's run off before and we've found her before." He said, reaching for her hand.

She yanks it out of reach and steps back slightly.

"BUT WE'VE NEVER BEEN THE REASON SHE'S RUN. EVER. WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHAT DID YOU GET FROM IT? YOU COULD SEE HER GETTING ANNOYED AND, AND…" She stuttered, tearing up slightly.

She took a deep breath, stepped back forward and looked straight into his eyes. It was soft yet meaningful, "I'm sorry. But please help me; we have to do something."

There was a pause. It was short, but long enough for everyone to know it was there. Lucas and Riley stood facing each other; there gaze locked together.

"Her apartment." Smackle said cutting in. Their gaze dropped as they turned to see Smackle standing holding open the large, heavy front doors to the school and they filtered out, slowly, onto the sidewalk, not knowing what else to do.

"Should I try calling her." Lucas said, reaching for his phone, as they walked along fifth avenue towards her apartment block.

"YOU better not." Riley smiled weakly, taking his hand. "I'll call her."

She dialled the recent number and put the phone to her ear.

"Beeeepppppp Beee… I'm sorry but your call can't be taken at the moment. Please leave your message aft…"

Riley hung up. Maya rejected her call. She called again.

"Bee… I'm sorry but your call can't be taken at the moment. Please leave your message after the tone. Bleep."

"Maya, you have to call me back. You, you just… just call me back Maya." And she hung up.

"She didn't pick up?" Zay asked, a little confused.

"No, she rejected the call." Riley said in even more concern, biting her lip.

"How do you know?" Lucas asked.

"It rung like twice and then went to voicemail. I called again and left a message though."

"Maybe she doesn't have service." Farkle suggested.

"No, she just didn't answer." Riley said, a little defeated.

"She wouldn't do that Riley." Lucas said, trying to reassure her.

"Well, her phone will be on even if she was at school right now. She might have gone home or something, like Smackle said. Let's just keep going - it's the only place we've thought of so far." Riley said, looking at the floor, even more defeated.

They walked through Maya's hispanic neighbourhood and up her apartment building stairs to Maya's front door. She pulled a spare key from under the doormat and hovered nervously at the keyhole. Riley felt sick. Maya wasn't at home - she knew that; it was too easy and Riley was racking her brain for other places Maya could have gone. Topanga's, the park, the subway?

"Riley!" Katy panted as she swung the door wide open; Riley's hand and the key still hovering inches from the door, "Is Maya with you?"

She sounded half relieved and half worried as she spoke to Riley and it confirmed it.

"No." Riley said, not knowing what else to say, surprised that Katy wasn't at work.

Katy's face changed from relief to anxiety in a split second and Riley couldn't speak.

"So she's not sleeping over at yours?" Katy asked, the panic in her voice building.

"No she's not Mrs Hunter." Lucas said, speaking for Riley as he gripped her hand tighter. "Do you know…"

"Wait." Riley interrupted. Riley was confused by what Katy had just said, "Why would you think that Maya was sleeping over at mine?"

"Her erm… well, I came home for my lunch like normal and the door was unlocked and, um... her stuff. It's gone." Katy said quietly, and Riley let go of Lucas' hand and ran for Maya's room as soon as the words left Katy's lips.

"Not all of it..." Katy shouted after her, as the rest of them followed Riley into the apartment.

"Just a bag's worth." Riley finished, as she stopped in the middle of the bedroom, looking around at the half open drawers and wardrobe.

"The sleepover thing was the only explanatory situation I could think of but then I realised you guys should be at school. I was still hoping anyway." Katy said, panicked.

"At least we know she's been here." Lucas recounts, with a little hope in his eyes, "It will help us look for her."

"How?" Farkle asks, "Just because she's been here, doesn't mean it gives us any idea to where she could be now. There's no link betwe…"

"Okay Farkle, whatever…" Lucas said, slightly exhausted, trying to drop the comment he made.

"I was just saying that you're wrong and they can't be scientifically lin…" Farkle continued.

"OKAY! I WAS WRONG - AGAIN! I SCREWED UP! I'M SORRY." Lucas interrupted, the hope fading quickly, "It's my fault but I don't know what else to say. I don't have a clue where she is or where to go next. I messed up. I'm sorry."

"Wait, it's _your_ fault?" Katy asked, looking even more concerned, "You made her run?"

"I didn't mean to. At the beginning we were messing around and…" he tried to explain.

"But did _she_ think you were messing around?" Zay asked him, in a matter-of-factly kind of way.

"I think so…" he replied, but he didn't really know, "She wasn't angry at the beginning…"

"Wait. She was angry." Katy asked, the intensity in her voice building.

"STOP IT!" Riley shouted, and everyone turned to see her standing in the same spot she was in when she walked in.

She hadn't listened to anything going on around her. She didn't care. She didn't know what to do next. She was stuck. She didn't have a plan.

Maya was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have they tried Topanga's?" Cory asked Katy.

"No I don't think so." Katy replied, tears in her eyes, "They came straight here I think."

She paused, taking in a sudden, panicked breath, "Where is she Cory?"

Riley was sitting, staring blankly at the coffee table, sipping, slowly, at a cup of water. They were all talking. All about the same thing yet not together.

There were three conversations and Riley kept jumping in and out of them - not knowing what to listen to, the confusion and panic building up in the pit of her stomach.

To her, everything had escalated so quickly.

Her dad had come over straight after his last period of the day but didn't really have anything to say or do to help.

The school had been informed and we keeping an eye out in case Maya returned to pick anything up.

Farkle and Smackle were in the corner trying to come up with some scientific method for searching the entire city in the shortest amount of time.

And Topanga was leaving work and picking Auggie up as soon as her court case finished at twenty-five to two.

Then there was Lucas. Riley didn't look over but she could tell he was angry, he knew he shouldn't have said what he did.

"Lucas, we'll find her." Zay said, trying to calm him down at the other side of the room.

"I screwed up bad Zay. Why the hell did I say it?" Lucas asked, pacing back and forth.

"You didn't mean to." Zay replied, taking hold of Lucas' shoulder, "She knows that. Maya's smart, she knows the city, she'll be okay."

Riley went blank. She wasn't listening to anyone anymore. Something Zay said meant something. "She knows the city." She whispered to herself, "She knows the city."

Maya knew the city like the back of her hand and this has great comfort for Riley. It meant something and Riley was trying to join the dots in her head. Trying to make sure everything worked out.

* * *

She knew the city.

It played back and forth in her head for the next hour and Riley couldn't understand its importance.

It was three minutes to two and they were all waiting fairly patiently for Topanga to come through the door, knowing she would have a game plan or at least somewhere to go.

"Does anyone else want a drink?" Katy asked, looking round at everyone spread around the room.

"I'll get them Katy." Cory said, smiling and walking over to the sink.

Everyone was too nervous to speak. It reminded Riley of a hospital waiting room where no one speaks but instead looks nervously around at each other or at the floor.

"She knows the city." Riley whispered to herself, breaking the silence.

"What?" Katy asked, looking over to Riley.

"Oh… nothing." Riley said, quickly shutting down any hope that had started to grow at the term 'She'; the room falling back to nothing.

Cory came back over to the living room with a stack of cups and a jug of cold water. He placed the cups down on coasters and started to divide the water up between them.

Everyone took one and said "Thanks.", sipping slowly and awkwardly through the developing silence that masked the room.

Knock knock knock. Finally some hope of a game plan.

* * *

Riley was staring up at her bedroom ceiling, lost in the plain coat of white paint lathered over it.

She didn't want to lay still; she wanted to be out looking but the bodies that surrounded her kept her pinned to the floor.

Mr Matthews had invited the rest of the guys to stay round in case they heard anything in the night and, after collecting a change of clothes from their houses, and searching the park, Topanga's and anywhere else they could think of, they had met at Riley's house for the evening.

Riley was still thinking. She lay slightly squashed between Lucas and Farkle, on her back, her hands resting on her stomach.

She knew the city. It kept repeating over and over in her head.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to concentrate on that one statement.

She knew the city. She knew the city. She knew the city.

She knew the city. But then again, so did Riley.

And then it clicked. It was such of a realisation it made Riley open her eyes and she could no longer lay there; no matter how strong the others were pinning her down.

She wasn't lying, staring anymore. She was standing. She was stepping carefully in between the limbs and heads sprawled, spread eagle, all over the floor. She was turning the cold doorknob in her hand and pulling open the door a crack to let a beam of light glow up the room. She was leaving.

"Riley?" A voice asked, and Riley looked round to see Farkle, lying, rubbing his eyes.

She ignored him and tried to continue to escape from the room without him saying anything else.

"Riley, where are you going?" He whispered again.

She sighed and turned around to face him, still keeping the door open a little.

"Don't worry Farkle, I'll be back before my dad wakes up." She whispered in response and left the room leaving him lying half asleep and confused on the floor.

Farkle took his hands from his eyes and looked back over at the swinging door.

"Riley!" He exclaimed, jumping up, out of his sleeping bag and treading carefully to the door after her.

* * *

"RILEY!" Farkle yelled, grabbing hold of the apartment building front door, swinging on it's hinges.

He tried to cross his arms over his old periodic table t-shirt as the cold hit his skin. He had followed Riley out to the sidewalk at the bottom of the apartment building; Riley standing, looking rather confused, at the crossroads at the end of the street.

He stood, looking up at Riley, keeping his distance so not to scare her off.

"Riley, where are you going?" Farkle asked, as she stood looking down the neighbouring streets, her back to him.

"There's a subway station at the end of fifth, right?" She said, talking to herself as he edged his way closer to Riley and she continued to mumbled to herself about directions to somewhere.

"My subway station is that way right? I can't tell in the dark." Riley said, but Farkle ignored her, again assuming she was talking to herself.

He was slowly making his way closer to her without her noticing, and was now only a few metres from her.

"Are you going to answer me?" She asked, turning to him, causing him to stop abruptly and jump with confusion.

"Erm…" He stuttered, not knowing this whole time she was talking to him.

"Is my subway station that way?" Riley repeated, gesturing, the streetlight illuminating her pink unicorn pyjamas, tartan print jacket and cliche bunny slippers.

"Yeah, um, yeah… it was back down there," He said pointing, "That's 42nd street."

And that was it. She was gone. Again.

Farkle didn't know what to do. She kept walking off with no explanation, in complete silence.

"Riley, where are you going - it's half past one?" Farkle yelled and Riley stopped suddenly in the middle of the road, turning back to look at him.

"I'm going to the forest." She said, continuing to walk before stopping again, "Farkle?" She said, turning back and grabbing his attention, "Caring looks cute on you but I'll be okay. I know a guy."

And again, she was off, leaving him standing, in his underwear and a t-shirt, in the cold.

* * *

Farkle followed her. He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't go back to the apartment and let her wander the New York streets this early in the morning but he had no pants or shoes on.

He kept his distance and stayed back but kept her in eyes view for the whole walk to the station.

She didn't have anything on her. No phone, no nothing. Just a ten dollars she had grabbed off the table on her way out, clenched tightly in her fist for the subway ticket.

Then Farkle saw him coming, and Riley saw him too.

A drunk man, no older than thirty, came stumbling towards her and Riley was starting to panic as she registered the stench of alcohol radiating from him.

Farkle could feel the protective side of him boiling to the surface as the man walked up to her and Farkle's pace began to quicken.

"You'll right love?" The man slurred, "You need a lift 'ome?" and he reached one hand out to grab the shoulder of Riley's coat.

She was trying to think of what to do and couldn't think of anything else as her fist hit the side of his mouth.

"Get off me!" Riley screamed, not knowing how things escalated so quickly.

It hurt more than Riley expected and she tucked her money into her pocket before grabbing her hand in pain.

"Awwww!" The man said, releasing her coat and touching his face lightly, "Come on, don't be like that." and he, again, tried to pull Riley into a tight embrace.

Farkle started to run towards Riley, his anger joining his protective side.

"I said, GET OFF ME!" She repeated, and shoved the man hard in the chest, with no result.

She was terrified. So she ran. Back the way she came. But then he started running too. It was a drunken run, all over the place, but it was fast and Riley kept her eyes on him as he gained on her.

Farkle could see Riley running towards him and stopped still, waiting. She wasn't looking in the direction she was going; she wasn't looking at Farkle, she was looking back.

His hands grabbed the sleeves of her jacket as she met him and he took her weight in his arms.

"RILEY!" He said, pulling her into a hug as the drunken man continued to run straight past them. Obviously too intoxicated to remember why he was running in the first place.

"Farkle? Farkle!" She gasped, her voice turning into relief and her breath turning heavy.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you - did he?" Farkle questioned, looking down into Riley's eyes.

"No, I'm fine, but I kinda…"

"Punched him?" Farkle finished, chuckling, "I saw."

"We'll go back and put some ice on it." He said reaching for her hand delicately, trying to lead her back in the direction of her apartment building, "Come on."

She stopped still and pulled away from Farkle slightly.

"Farkle, no. I'm still going." She stated, "You can come though." She added, as started walking towards the subway station.

"Wooooow Riley…" Farkle said running round in front of her to block her path, "You can't be serious?"

"Yeah sure, as long as you put this on." She said, taking off her jacket and holding it out before trying to walk round him.

"No, about still going?" He said, blocking her again as he took the jacket and pulled it on.

"Farkle, Maya's missing. I am still going." Riley said and she walked round Farkle to the top of the subway station stairs.

She stopped before walking down and turned back around to face him. She kept eye contact as she reached forward and pulled the ten dollars out of the pocket of the jacket he was wearing.

"You coming?" She asked, holding up the money, before turning and walking down the stairs.

* * *

Riley and Farkle arrived at the front door and she knocked. Twice, firmly, with meaning, yet politely.

He pulled the door open, but said nothing and Riley kept her feet pinned strongly to the discoloured welcome mat on his porch.

"You told her too - didn't you?" Riley asked, looking him in the eye, a smile appearing on her face, confusing Farkle.

"I did." The man at the door replied, smiling back.

"She's in Texas?" She queried.

"She is." Shawn answered.

* * *

It had all clicked.

She knows the city and so does Riley because Maya showed Riley her favourite bits; her favourite buildings and quiet spots.

Riley knew where to look if Maya had hid in the city. It was too obvious.

Maya had to be somewhere Riley wouldn't guess. One of her favourite places, yet somewhere absurd. Out of the city.

Texas.

Maya didn't always follow rules but she was always safe. She wouldn't just get on a train. She would of asked someone. Someone that had run away to work something out before.

Shawn.

So Maya wasn't missing.

She was going to find something more important.

The answer.

* * *

 **Sorry that this went up a day late, we were both busy yesterday and there was a bit of trouble with our messages! We hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you in a fortnight!**

 **~ GirlMeetsFanatic**


	3. Chapter 3

Maya had tried to have a nap on the 38 hour train journey to Texas. She still didn't know why she was doing this, but she was pretty sure her friends wouldn't find her; which is actually what scared her the most. In her head, Maya told herself that this whole thing was stupid; that as soon as the train pulled into the station she would run off to get on the next one back home. Back to all her friends and family. Back to him. She still wasn't sure why her stomach fluttered every time someone spoke his name, or why she got a lump in her throat every time him and Riley held hands or kissed. Maya Hart had never felt like this before. So why now? And why had she made such a huge fuss about it; bursting into tears in front of her whole history class, and now she was running away from it. All these thoughts running around Maya's head caused her to close her eyes for a few minutes, and just as she was nearly dozing off, she heard the overhead announcement call:

"Welcome to Houston, Texas. Please mind the gap as you exit the train."

Maya panicked and she got so worried she decided to stop doing what she had travelled all the way to Texas to do and find out what time the next train home is and get on it - straight away. But the more she said this, the more she realised that she'd travelled for 38 hours and had worn herself out for absolutely nothing. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to stay for a couple of hours, would it? She filed out and off the train carriage behind a family of four - a happy couple with two rowdy kids- and a businessman - engulfed in a deep looking telephone call. They were all here for a reason and they weren't running from what they were here for. She wouldn't either. She wasn't ready to leave yet. She stopped halfway down the platform and deeply inhaled the Texas air. Just that was satisfaction.

A smile slowly began to creep over her face, as she imagined herself sketching over the view in front of her; each line forming a new part of the picture. Even though she was at a train station, surrounded by power lines and telephone cables, there were still mountains and flowers in the distance. Maya finally felt at peace and stable after the events of the previous day and it only took her the time getting off the train to calm down and think.

* * *

Maya hadn't moved. She looked at the large platform clock, and just blinked. Decision time. She really should be heading back to New York. Back to her mum and Riley. Back to him. But the longer she stayed here the longer her heart took over her head. Sensibility over sense.

'And'. The most important word was 'and'. Sense and sensibility. She closed her eyes and said it, "Heart."

She found herself heading inside the busy train station, bumping into people walking to every platform, in every direction, around her. They were all going somewhere, they all had a final destination and somewhere they wanted to be, something to find. She had something to find, she was one of them. Yet… she was standing still. And Maya didn't find herself starting to walk back in the direction of the platform to leave, but instead found herself exiting the train station to the bus stop just outside, to continue, and the bus pulling up. She walked on and pulled a couple of dollars out of her rucksack for her ticket. She took her seat at the back of the bus, and pulled out her sketch pad and pencils and began drawing. Pen to paper.

It was too late to turn back, as the bus pulled away from the train station. Maya knew in her head that this was stupid and wrong and that her mum and Riley would be really worried about her and that there was probably a Maya Hart search party going on by now. But her heart told her that she needed answers, and that this was the perfect way to get them. Sensibilty. It can't hurt.

Inside, Maya felt slight excitement as she got off the bus and wandered round the block. It was only a short walk to the house, and as soon as she arrived, she once again inhaled the Texas air, feeling relaxed and at home. As soon as she'd finished with what she was here to do, she would draw again, she told herself, walking up the path. She inhaled a last time as she climbed the few stairs of the porch and stood in front of him in his chair, his eyes closed.

"Howdy Maya, you got here quickly." Pappy Joe said, making Maya jump, "What train did you catch?"

"The 13:10. But wait; you knew I was coming?" She questioned, utterly confused.

"I knew, but does your mum know you're here?" Pappy Joe asked, gesturing for Maya to take a seat on a rusty looking stool opposite him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't just take off without telling somebody." Maya lied, although not exactly. She had told somebody; Shawn. And he wouldn't of let her go if he didn't think she'd be alright, and safe.

"Good." Pappy Joe said, looking little unsure. Maya sat down, placing her bag next to her on the floor, looking into her hands, on her lap, awkwardly.

"Erm…" Maya started.

"Maya? Don't." Pappy Joe, interrupted, and Maya's head shot up to look at him, "I know what it can be like. We don't have to talk about it tonight. Sleep on it. Whatever it is." And he winked.

Maya nodded, not knowing what to say. It felt like someone had taken her voice; like she couldn't even open her mouth and even if she did, nothing would come out.

"I did this once." he said, and Maya kept his eye contact.

"Did what? Run away? Look, I don't mean to impose, it's just…. well, I was wondering..?" she said and her voice trailed away as she found it hard to say the words.

"Like I said, morning?"

"Morning." she replied and she stood up, as Pappy Joe pushed himself out of his chair, and picked her rucksack up off the floor, following him in through the front door.

* * *

"You can stay in Lucas' room." Pappy Joe offered once he'd locked the door and turned the porch light off. Maya's breathing stopped.

"Is that alright? It's just through there." He said, pointing towards a brown wooden door to their right.

"That's, ermm…. That's, great." She said nervously but thankfully, a smile growing on her face, her thoughts all over the place, "Um, thank you."

And she walked precautiously to the door, twisting the doorknob and pushing it open gently.

It smelt like Lucas, and it had the feel of him. His trophies lined on the numerous shelves, certificates and rosettes plastering the walls.

She turned back to Pappy Joe, who had turned to shut one of the front windows.

"Night." she said.

"Night Maya. Sleep well" he replied, smiling, and she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Maya woke up to the cliche sound of a cockerel on a nearby farm.

She got up and unzipped her bag, pulling out her jumper and hairbrush; she glanced down at the phone sitting at the bottom. The screen glowed as she tapped the power button expecting to see several alerts and missed calls. One email. Bake sale next week in the cafeteria. No missed calls. No texts.

Maya isn't surprised and in no way worried. She wanted the peace and the tranquility away from the thoughts and worry. She didn't want the panic.

* * *

"Mornin' Maya! How'd ya sleep?" Pappy Joe asked, as he passed Maya a cup of coffee.

"Good…" She replied taking the cup of coffee and sitting down on the couch, "The room smelt of…"

"Lucas?" He finished.

"Yeah, I suppose." She said, trying to act like that wasn't fresh in her head.

"It's about Lucas." Pappy Joe started, trying to catch her eyeline as he bent forward in his chair slightly.

"What?" Maya asked, looking straight up at him.

Pappy Joe laughed slightly.

"It's why you're here?" He questioned, already knowing the answer, "About Lucas, right?"

Maya decide to try and play it cool and act as nonchalantly as possible.

"Noooooo…" she exaggerated, as she smiled weakly, "It's about Darby from my Math class."

"It's alright Maya, you can ask. There were good girls." He continued, smiling.

"Wait, what?" Maya stuttered.

"There were bad girls too. To be honest, most of the time it was a bad girl of some sort." He said, ignoring Maya completely.

"Wait, Pappy J…"

"I think that's why he liked Riley when he moved to the city. He wanted a fresh start without being - what do you guys call it - 'Texas Lucas' anymore. Riley was his fresh start." Pappy Joe explained. Maya felt that lump in throat.

"Erm… Pappy Joe, wait. I.. I really don't need to know this…" Maya tried to say.

"Maya, you do. Someone does. Incase he does something." Pappy Joe explained.

"Wait? What?" Maya asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Riley was his fresh start, but he will never fully get rid of Texas Lucas. That'll be a part of him forever." Pappy Joe continued, "To be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't slipped up already. That he hasn't said or done something to ruin someone he loves already."

Pappy Joe snapped out of his deep conversation and got up from the sofa, leaving Maya sitting on the sofa in complete shock.

"You want some more Maya? He offered, holding up the coffee pot.

"Uh... what sorry? Oh no thank you." Maya replied, snapping out of her fixed gaze and looking up at Pappy Joe.

"Pappy Joe?" Maya asked, as he turned to the kitchen placing the pot back on the machine after topping up his mug.

"Yes Maya?" He replied, turning to face her.

"Is that why he was transferred?" She asked nervously, looking down at the floor. She regretted asking him as soon as the words left her lips; like it wasn't her place to ask about what he used to be like.

"Is what?" He questioned, walking back over to the sofa and sitting down next to Maya.

"Did Lucas transfer because he hurt someone? Like not physically but you know…"

"Maya…"

"I know I probably shouldn't have asked but…"

"No, Maya, you should know. It's just that I don't think I should be the one to tell you. You know..."

"...Lucas should. I get it." Maya finished, "I just don't know if that is an option." She whispered.

"What?" Pappy Joe asked, looking down at Maya.

"Nothing, it's just…" Maya tried to say, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"No Lucas no. He didn't?" Pappy Joe asked, "Maya he didn't mean to. You know that, right? He wouldn't do anything to hurt you Maya, not on purpose anyway."

"That's just the thing though Pappy Joe." She said, "Texas Lucas isn't on purpose and he can't control it. I know Lucas could have said a lot worse but why is he trying to hurt me?"

"He's not trying to hurt anyone Maya, especially not you." He answered, "You know Lucas…"

"Do I?" She interrupted, "I'm a second Riley."

"What?" Pappy Joe asked, "Your what?"

"According to Lucas, I'm a second Riley." She replied, looking back up at Lucas, he eyes waiting for him to respond and explain what Lucas thinks of her.

"Maya… He doesn't think that." He tried to explain.

"Are you sure? Because he sounded pretty sure when he said it in front of my whole history class." She said.

"He di…" Pappy Joe started.

"Don't…" Maya said standing up, "You don't have to explain what he did, Pappy Joe. He should do that himself if he really didn't mean it." She walked to the door of Lucas' bedroom, and turned around, smiling weakly, "He knows that. Thank you for the coffee, and the conversation Pappy Joe. Thank you for everything." And she shut the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter 3! Well be back in 2 weeks with chapter 4! Sad to see GMW end, and as far as I'm aware, Lucaya didn't happen, which is unfortunate. Thanks again for reading, please review and tell us if you're enjoying our collab!**

 **~ GirlMeetsFanatic**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't go to Texas, can I?" Riley asked as she looked up at Farkle, "Tell me that's a crazy, out-of-this-word idea."

"It's a crazy, out-of-this-world idea Riley…" Farkle repeated, looking directly in Riley's eyes, "But I would."

"No no no." Shawn interrupted, "I am only giving permission for one to run away. Not you too. Cory would kill me."

"He's already gonna kill you." Riley pointed out.

"You might be Maya's stepdad but he loves Maya just as much as you do." Farkle added, "He's gonna shoot you down."

"You too are a good couple you know. You work together to prepare a man for his death." He said sarcastically, his smile growing as the words left his lips.

Neither Farkle nor Riley were smiling.

"No erm… Sir, we aren't… erm…" Farkle said nervously, flicking frantically between Riley, who was staring at him, and Shawn, who looked utterly confused.

"I'm dating Lucas." Riley said, breaking the awkward pause Farkle had created and turning to look at Shawn.

* * *

"Sorry about that Farkle." Riley apologised, turning to look at him.

Once they had finished talking about Maya, and had demolished Shawn's whole tin of oatmeal cookies, they had all walked to the subway station to head back to Cory's before his alarm went off at 4, hoping that he hadn't noticed they were missing last night and someone hadn't woken up to find their beds empty.

They were now sitting on the cold metal seats of the subway cart one stops from theirs.

"Sorry about what?" Farkle asked, looking up at Riley in surprise that she spoke.

"The whole dating thing?" She replied.

"Oh don't worry about it." He laughed, nervously, "You don't have to look so nervous about it. He didn't know."

"The way you answered just made me think…" She started.

"Oh, that, I was just shocked, that's all…" He said nervously, his laughy tone disappearing as quickly as it came.

He could tell she was uncomfortable, like she regretted something.

"I didn't mean to just blurt out I was dating Lucas like some sort of an insult Farkle. Like you embarrassed me or something. I mean it's not like you're non-dating material, your great. I mean I would love to date you… wait, not like that at all, just erm… like you'd be good to go the movies with and..."

"It's fine Riley." He said, placing his hand over hers to shut up her rambling. He quickly regretting what he had done and tried to take his hand back but it wouldn't move, like it was meant to be there. The feeling that he had crossed a line made his stomach feel heavy and he could feel his face going red as Riley looked from their touching hands, up his arm to his face; her eyeline flickering at his lips momentarily before ending on his eyes.

"You ready to go?" Shawn said, snapping the two out of their gaze as they looked up at Shawn.

"What? Oh yeah." Farkle said, taking his hand away and standing up.

He didn't look back at Riley in fear his face would give everything he'd been hiding from her away. The doors slid open at the cart stopped and Shawn and Farkle walked out onto the platform.

Riley stayed completely still, more confused than ever, staring into complete blankness.

What the hell had just happened? Did Farkle... Did Farkle like her? Did she like him?

She needed Maya back, she couldn't figure out everything alone.

"You coming?" Shawn asked, sticking his head round the door of the train.

"Yeah." Riley said standing up, still confused, and walked out after him, "Yeah I am."

* * *

"Shawnnnnn!" Cory yelled, and ran with open arms towards the door that the three had creaked open in hope everyone was still asleep.

Shawn accepted the hug and smiled as always as Cory patted his back like a man. He looked over his shoulder to see all five of the others standing around the living room.

"Riley, Farkle." Topanga said, a stern look on her face, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Erm… Well, I erm…" Riley tried to explain.

"We were at Shawn's Mrs Matthews. Riley said she couldn't sleep without telling Shawn what had happened to Maya as he is her stepdad." Farkle said, taking over from Riley.

"But Cory phoned and filled him in yesterday, he knew everything." Topanga said, slightly confused.

"We know, but Mr Matthews didn't tell Shawn about what was said in the classroom because he wasn't there and Riley thought she should explain incase it changed anything." He continued.

"Alright, but don't do it again; we've already lost one." She finished, pulling Riley into a tight, motherly embrace.

Farkle was relieved that Topanga believed the lie he told and winked at Riley who was looking at him from over her mom's shoulder, mouthing 'thank you' in response.

"Wait," Cory said, now looking slightly confused, "What did Lucas say?"

"What didn't he say?" Smackle said, now chipping in to the conversation from the living room bay window.

"SMACKLE!" Lucas said, looking a little annoyed at the comment.

"He called her a second Riley." Zay said, standing up from the bay window to stand next to his best mate and place a warm hand on his shoulder. "She knows he didn't mean it though; it's chill bro, she's fine."

"You sure?" Shawn said, but Farkle gave him a short look that stopped him from going any further.

"Shawn come with me, I think I have some money in my bag to pay you back for the subway ticket." Farkle said, a wink, wink look on his face, gesturing for Shawn to follow him to Riley's room.

"Naaa Farkle, forget it, it's on me." Shawn replied, obviously not clocking the look on Farkle's face.

"No, no. Please let me." He said, grabbing hold of Shawn's wrist and pulling in towards the archway.

A moment of silenced past as everyone stood in confusion until Riley broke away from her mom and scampered behind Shawn and Farkle, to her bedroom.

* * *

"You can't say anything." Farkle said, sitting Shawn down on Riley's bed and looking him in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, as Riley entered and shut the door behind her.

"You can't tell anyone where Maya is, not even that you've spoken to her." Farkle explained, getting sterner and sterner as he spoke.

"But they'll be relieved." He said, "They'll…"

"They'll go after her." Riley said, moving forward to stand next to Farkle, "And you know she would hate that."

"Yeah but…" Shawn started.

"No buts." Farkle said, cutting him off, "Maya needs time, completely uninterrupted."

"But what do we say?" Shawn asked, unsure of why he was listening to two 15 year olds, "I can't lie to Cory."

"Just don't say anything then. And if anyone asks just go along with what I told Topanga." Farkle explained.

"Got it?" Riley asked.

"Got it." Shawn replied.

* * *

"Lucas?" Riley asked, as she walked up to the living room bay window and Lucas sitting, leaning forward, with his head down.

"Yeah?" He said, looking up at the sound of Riley's voice.

"We need to talk." She said, the nervousness in her voice causing it to shake.

"Sit Riley." He responded, gesturing to the cushion next to him.

"Look Lucas…" Riley started, Lucas' eyeline still on the floor, "I know why you did it. And I don't mind. Actually it makes this whole thing easier for me. Now that there is a reason."

"Riley," Lucas interrupted, looking up at her, "There wasn't a reason I said what I did. There is no way to explain why I said it."

"Not that Lucas." She said, putting a hand on his knee, "Why you cared."

"What?" He said, his eyes furrowed slightly.

"Why you cared after. As long as I've known you, whenever you said something wrong you always apologised after and the event was over with. You never had an argument about it afterwards and no-one was badly hurt." She explained, "But this time you didn't apologise. This time you kept quiet and let her leave. You were in shock. With everyone else you knew your could fix it but this was more complicated than that. With them it was little comments that you didn't really think about. With Maya you said it because you wanted a response; an answer as to why the Maya you loved was gone."

At the mention of 'love' Lucas' eyes widen slightly.

"Lucas I don't mind, you and I have always been what we need each other to be." Riley continued, "When we needed a relationship we were there to make one and we became this. I don't need or want this anymore and I know you don't want this either. What I really want is for you to fix this. Without the fix Maya won't come back. I need Maya, Lucas. And so do you."

"Riley I don't want to hurt you." Lucas said, trying to show Riley that he cared.

"Lucas you haven't, to be honest, this has been just a close friendship forever, and we were just trying to push it to become more so we both had someone. Maya is your someone. And I have some people in mind." She finished.

Her mouth grew into a smile and Lucas' followed. As she stood to leave she planted a soft peck on his cheek and whispered, "Go get her tiger."

* * *

 **Sorry this is a couple of days late, but hope you guys enjoyed none the less! We really wanna know what you think of our collab, so please review and let us know! Thanks for reading!**

 **~ GirlMeetsFanatic**


	5. Chapter 5

"It's good thinking that Maya's in Texas, but what if we go all the way up there only to find you guys were wrong?" Cory pointed out the next day, once everyone had finally got some sleep.

"Good point, Dad." Riley said thoughtfully, as she got up from the bay window in the living room where she had been talking with Farkle to join the adults and Lucas in the main part of the living room. Of course, she knew that Maya was in Texas, as did Farkle and Shawn. But to make it look as though they had no idea, they had to act as if they'd only just found out where Maya was. It was time to confirm to the others Maya's location.

"I've got it, I can just call Pappy Joe and confirm it with him." Lucas suggested.

"Good thinking, Lucas, but it takes like 38 hours to get there, so if that's where she is, she won't be there yet, so you'll have to wait till tonight." Topanga said. The three teenagers groaned.

"In the meantime, why don't you guys try calling Maya." Shawn suggested.

"I can try, but Maya's stubborn. She'll probably have her phone switched off." Riley told the others, but she tried anyway. She held the mobile phone to her ear and after a few seconds, she took it away.

"And I was right." She confirmed, taking a seat on the couch.

"We'll get her Riley, I promise." Farkle said, looking directly into Riley's eyes and taking her hand in his. And Riley made no hesitations.

* * *

"Do you think she's there yet?" Lucas asked the next morning. After working out what time Maya had left and the time difference between the two states, they had decided their best bet would be to wait until the next day to find out if Maya was in Texas.

"As I said just two minutes ago, Lucas, I would give it another half hour." Riley told her friend. Lucas sighed, as Riley looked at her watch one last time.

"Then again, what's half an hour gonna do?" She shrugged.

"So I can phone him now?" Lucas asked eagerly. Riley and Farkle shared a glance.

"Yes, go ahead." Riley said. Lucas grabbed his phone from his pocket and called the number belonging to Pappy Joe. He put it on speaker so that Riley and Farkle could hear too. After three rings, Pappy Joe responded.

"She's here." He said instantly.

"How did you.."

"She's been talking about you non-stop. I knew you guys would work out where she is. Lucas, take her home." Pappy Joe said.

"How is she, is she okay?" Lucas asked.

"She's sleeping. But she seemed a little...preoccupied before she went to bed. You two fought, and that doesn't normally happen, so…"

"She told you we fought?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"No, but I could tell. She thinks you're trying to hurt her Lucas, and I told her she was wrong."

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Lucas asked.

"I think, a little. But trust me, Maya knows deep down you're a good guy. I think that's why she likes you so much." Pappy Joe said thoughtfully.

"She told you she likes me?" Lucas asked.

"No, but again, I could tell. Maybe she hasn't discovered her feelings yet, I mean Maya's very closed up. But she'll realise sooner or later, and it would help if you were here." Papoy Joe explained.

"Okay, we'll be down as quick as we can." Lucas promised.

"Oh, and you and Riley broke up, right?" Pappy Joe asked.

"How did you know that?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"You seemed pretty excited at the mention of Maya liking you, so I assume that if you have feelings for her, you're not with Riley anymore." Pappy Joe explained.

"Well, yeah me and Riley did break up." Lucas confirmed.

"Right, well I'll see you when you get down here. Get your blonde beauty. Bring her home where she belongs." Pappy Joe said, before hanging up.

"We're going to Texas. Everyone go pack, and then meet at the train station in an hour." Lucas said, and with that him and Farkle left the Matthews' house.

* * *

"Have you got your phone?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah." Riley answered.

"Snacks?"

"I've got a bag of chips and some granola bars."

"And what about money?"

"Got that too."

"Okay. Well stay safe, honey, and text me when you get there. Oh! Have you got…"

"Mum, I've got everything, can I please just go?" Riley sighed.

"Of course. Bye sweetheart!" Topanga called, as Riley left, suitcase in one hand and her rucksack slung over her shoulder.

"Mum, why can't I go to Texas too?" Auggie demanded. Topanga smiled at her youngest child.

"Because you're not old enough."

* * *

"What time does the train leave?" Riley asked. She had been the last to arrive, and Lucas and Farkle had already checked the train times and platform numbers.

"About 10 minutes, let's head to the platform in case it's early." Lucas suggested, so Riley and Farkle followed Lucas.

"He's really worried about her, isn't he?" Farkle asked Riley.

"Well yeah, he really likes her, it's so easy to tell." Riley smiled.

"True. Are you okay with that though?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah. I have to be supportive of my best friend. Plus I broke up with Lucas because I was starting to have feelings for another guy. But I'm not gonna tell you who." Riley said.

"Fair enough" Farkle shrugged.

"Hurry up you guys." Lucas called.

"You feel how heavy this bag is!" Riley called back.

"I can take it." Farkle offered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of course." Farkle, said taking the suitcase from Riley.

"Thanks." Riley smiled, as she and Farkle sped up to catch up with Lucas, who had been right; the train was a bit early. So they friends boarded the rain and found a table to sit at.

"And now we wait." Riley said.

"38 hours." Farkle reminded her.

"It's worth it to find Maya." Lucas said. He then smiled to himself as the train began to pull away from the station.

"I want my blonde beauty back."

* * *

 **Sorry this is a day late guys, and that its short! We've both been pretty busy with our GCSEs only 8-9 weeks away! Please review and let us know if you're enjoys our story! Also if the bit with Auggie seems a bit irrelevant, then I apologise, but Auggie hasn't really been in the story so far and I didn't want to forget him!**

 **See you in a fortnight!**

 **~ GirlMeetsFanatic**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys -**

 **Sorry this is a day late.**

 **School work has just been an absolute mess at the moment!**

 **The next chapter will be on time :D**

 **We really hope you are liking the story and please, if you do, give it a review, favourite or follow!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Girl Meets Fanatic :D**

 **Chapter Six:**

The three of them had been on the train for close to 34 hours. Not much sleep had been had although it was well needed. The train was quiet and morning was creeping in through the windows as surrounding people read newspapers and completed crosswords.

Lucas had not even tried to shut his eyes. Whether it was the guilt or the persistent sound of Maya's voice in his head, it kept the adrenaline in his body flowing.

Farkle, on the other hand, had at least tried to re-energize himself, however, every so often, and normally just as he was falling off, Riley's leg or hand would brush his, by accident. And though his mind needed the rest, it made it feel as though she needed him and he would end up with his eyes wide, at the very beginning again.

The only one, able to get some sleep, was Riley. Who, until now, was worried about the soon-to-occur events way too much to even think about the idea of shutting her mind off. She had drifted off for the last couple of hours as the others had been silently discussing the geography assignment or Lucas' previous school in Texas and had managed to sleep through till now.

"Riley? Riley, wake up! We are only a couple of hours away and we need a plan." Lucas said, leaning over the table to nudge her gently on the shoulder.

"Lucas leave her, she worried enough as it is; the sleep will help her out." Farkle responded.

"No…" Riley said sleepy, propping herself up slowly, "I'm awake now."

"Sorry Riley, I just don't know what to do next." Lucas explained, "We got on the train but what are we even gonna say to hey when we turn up and she's actually there - in front of us."

"We say Hi." She said, smiling slightly at the worry on his face.

"Why are you smiling, this isn't funny Riley." Lucas said.

"You just care so much. It's good to see." She answered.

The look on Lucas' face was understanding but a little angry.

"Riley, she ran, not just from me, but from you too, she wouldn't answer the phone or even speak to her mum. We can't just say 'hi'." He explained.

"Okay, alright, so we plan something." She said, a little hurt by what he said, but trying not to show it.

"Lucas it's not like that." Farkle interrupted, noticing Riley's change of mood after Lucas had finished, "Maya wasn't running from anyone, she was running towards something else. Something she need to find." And he placed his hand on Riley's as it rested on the seat between them, hidden from Lucas view.

"So why wouldn't she answer us? Why wouldn't she let at least Riley help her get...?" And before Lucas could finish the question, Riley, with tear down her cheek, left her seat and ran for the trains closest toilet.

"Lucas - think." Farkle said, following her from the carriage, leaving him sitting alone to think about what he'd said.

"Riles!" Farkle shouted, banging on the door or the ladies toilet, he gave up his persistent plea and whispered through the wooden sheet, "Please, let me in."

He pressed his forehead to the door as he continued, "Riley you know Lucas is wrong so why are you so upset? He wasn't be rude - he is just feeling the same way you are. As soon as he said that she ran from you too, and I held your ha…" And he paused, "Riles look, I'm not trynna be outta line here, I just want you to know that you've got somebody. I know you and Maya are you and Maya but when her and Lucas start dating, I want you to know that I can be your person. I wanna be your person. I Farkle Minkus, like you Riley Matthews. Now open the door, please?" He finished what could be thought as the most romantic little speech and the door's lock clicked open.

Farkle, at the sound of such noise, stood up straight and stepped back as the door was pulled open…

...by an elderly woman, around the age of 70.

"I'm sorry son," She said, stepping forward to place a hand on his arm, "but you gotta go tell the girl that. She'd be lucky to have you."

And she walked off down the carriage to her seat.

Farkles fixed gaze only changed when he heard a familiar voice a few metres away.

"Hey." Riley said, walking towards Farkle.

"Hey!" He replied and turned to see a tray of coffees in her hand, "I was just, erm... looking for you." He said, taking the tray as they walked back to their carriage.

"I'm okay." She replied, "I'm just worried, that's all."

And Farkle said nothing about what he tried to say earlier.

"So we all know the plan?" Farkle said, as they stepped off the train, onto the platform. He helped Riley drag her suitcase over the gap between the train and station and then looked up in search of the exit sign.

"Yep," Lucas and Riley replied, and Lucas looked to Farkle

"And it's this way out." He said, turning him round.

All three walked into the small building full of busy passengers and then, was lead by Lucas, out to the street in front.

"We can either get the bus from here, or I can call Pappy Joe?" He asked, turning to look at them as he placed his duffel on the floor.

"No we can't ask him - he needs to make sure Maya stays at the house. We can get the bus." Riley answered.

"Okay then; bus it is." And they all traipsed round to the stop to wait for the next bus.

"What do you think she'll say?" Riley asked, completely out-of-the-blue, filling the silence that masked the air as they sat waiting.

"We have to be careful she doesn't run again." Farkle says, "I can imagine her just running when she sees us."

"And Pappy Joe know's we're here?" Riley checked, leaning forward on the bench to look at Lucas.

"Just text him." Lucas replied, locking his phone, "He's all up-to-date."

"Okay, so now what?" Farkle asked, looking at Lucas.

"Umm… what _is_ next?" He questioned, turning to Riley.

"We get on the bus." She said, as it pulled up to the stop in front of them, blocking the sun, "And we go." She finished, standing up and picking up her bag from the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

The bus ride to Pappy Joe's house took barely 15 minutes, but the friends were all so nervous about approaching Maya and how she would react that the journey felt more like an hour! When the three friends finally left the bus, they stood at the bus stop for a couple of minutes before moving on.

"It's this way, right?" Riley asked, signalling to her left she remembered where Pappy Joe's house was from the last time they had been to Texas; about a year ago now.

"It's actually this way." Lucas said, gathering his stuff and starting to walk in the opposite direction to where Riley had been pointing - guess she didn't remember where Pappy Joe's house was after all!

"What! But we've gotta go all the way up that hill!" Riley complained.

"Yeah." Lucas shrugged, clearly desperate to get going.

"It's not that far." Farkle pointed out. Riley sighed, and began to follow Lucas and Farkle up the hill.

* * *

As Farkle had said, it didn't take too long to get up the hill - even though by the end Farkle was piggybacking Riley whilst Lucas carried all the bags!

"Seriously Riley, you couldn't have made it the last few meters?" Lucas complained breathlessly, whilst Farkle set Riley down on the ground.

"My legs hurt!" Riley defended herself, taking her bags off of Lucas.

"Is that the house?" Farkle asked, pointing to the small cottage that looked to be about 200-300 meters away.

"Yep - come on!" Lucas said, beginning to walk down the pathway. Riley and Farkle followed.

"It's so hot - is it usually this hot in Texas?" Riley asked Farkle.

"Yeah, it gets even hotter than this in August." Farkle said.

"How does everybody cope?" Riley asked in shock.

"They get used to it, I guess." Farkle shrugged.

"Guys, quit chatting, it's slowing you down." Lucas complained. Riley and Farkle shared a look before rolling their eyes and walking a little faster to catch up with Lucas.

* * *

"This is it guys." Lucas said, as the three stepped up the steps to get to the house.

"It hasn't changed." Riley acknowledged. Lucas knocked on the door, and was greeted by Pappy Joe.

"Lucas! And Riley and Farkle! It's great to see you guys!" Pappy Joe said happily.

"You too, Pappy Joe. Is Maya here?" Riley asked hopefully.

"You guys take a seat, I'll go and get her." Pappy Joe said. Riley, Lucas and Farkle took a seat around the white table. There was an empty seat between Riley and Lucas ready for Maya to sit at when she came out. Seconds later, the three heard footsteps coming towards the door; followed by a confused looking Maya, whose eyes fell straight onto Riley, Farkle and Lucas. Her expression was unreadable; no one could tell whether she was about to burst into tears or act as if nothing had ever horned between her and Lucas. She slowly sat in the empty seat.

"Maya! We were so worried!" Riley said, moving to give her best friend a hug. Maya responded a small smile on her face. As the pair pulled away and returned to their original positions, Farkle placed a hand on Riley's shoulder; and this didn't go unnoticed by Maya.

"I'm sorry. But, after what happened, I felt I just had to get away." Maya explained.

"All the way here though? It's so far, and all on your own." Riley said.

"I can handle myself. It's not like I've never had to before." Maya pointed out. Riley nodded, then turned to look at Farkle, who looked over to Lucas, whose gaze was fixed on Maya. Farkle then looked back back at Riley. He gave a small nod in Riley's direction, and Riley nodded back.

"Hey, Farkle, the sun's starting to set; wanna go for a walk and find somewhere to watch it?" Riley asked.

"Sure." The pair got up to leave, looking back at Lucas, who mouthed a "thank you" in their direction. Once Farkle and Riley were out of sight, there were a few moments of silence between Maya and Lucas.

"I'm really sorry about what happened." Lucas said. Maya snapped her head up in his direction.

"I never meant to humiliate you,or wind you up. I was trying to mess around with you, but I took it out of hand. You're not a second Riley, and you never will be. You're Maya Penelope Hart. And maybe that's why I like you so much."

Maya sat still for a few seconds trying to ingest what she'd just heard. She assumed Lucas didn't mean the last part, so simply tried to ignore it, but it was his last line that rang in her head.

"I'm sorry too." She said. "Maybe I overreacted a little bit and for a bit too defensive over my feelings." Maya said. Lucas smiled and nodded, before there was a slight silence again. Maya looked up at Lucas, only to see he wasn't next to her anymore. He was stood down the steps from the house looking up at the yellow-oranges washed sky. It was cloudless; making the scene even more beautiful. Maya stepped down and stood next to Lucas.

"It's times like these when I really miss my watercolours." Maya said.

"You could take a picture and then paint when we get home." Lucas suggested.

"That's not actually a bad idea, Huckleberry." Maya said. Lucas smiled; glad to hear his nickname again.

"It's a shame you missed out on seeing one of these the first time we came here. If you'd never run away, you would've never seen an infamous Texas sunset." Lucas said.

"It's beautiful." Maya breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you." Lucas accidentally said out loud. Maya looked up at him for a second smiling, but had to quickly look away due to the fact that she blushing bright red! When she turned back to Lucas, she noticed that they were making direct eye contact. Lucas looked down at Maya's lips. In the sunlight, everything about her looked perfect, which led into his next move. He began leaning down towards Maya's lips, until his own were touching them. He felt fireworks explode inside his mind; this was the start of a new era in the group. Or so he thought…

"What are you doing?" Maya asked. Lucas noticed that she looked guilty, and realised that he had forgotten to inform her of something rather important earlier on.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, but...I really like you Maya. Like, really like you." But Lucas noticed that Maya wasn't standing next to him anymore.

* * *

She always ran; this was usual. But sometimes she ran further than intended, and for all the wrong reasons. She needed to get away from him. All the heartbreak he had caused her by choosing Riley, and now the betrayal to her best friend by him kissing her and then saying that he liked her. But there was something worse; kisses involve two people - _she_ had just betrayed her best friend.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it at midnight last nigh, lol, but I wanted it ready for you guys for today, and considering that this was written at midnight, I think it went pretty well (fingers crossed!), but please let us know what you think below in the reviews section. Just let let you guys know, I, Fanatic21, have been writing all the ODD numbered chapters, and girlMW has been writing all of EVEN numbered chapters. This is a system we intend to keep throughout the story. We have both given contribution to all of the chapters though, and we've both been enjoying writing this so far, and we hope you've enjoyed reading! Let us know what you think in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**

 **~ GirlMeetsFanatic**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!**

 **It's GirlMW for this Chapter - and I'm really sorry it's late (it's completely my fault - again)!**

 **I hope you guys have a Great Easter!**

 **The next couple of chapters are all quite short but they get longer soon!**

 **We hope you are enjoying it + if not, tell us what we can do to make it better in the review section!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **The Girls x**

Chapter Eight:

She didn't know what to do.

It was cold and she had no shoes on.

She thought she was probably lost and knew Lucas probably wasn't going to come after her because of the way she shouted at him.

She wished it had never happened. Any of it.

"Riley?" Maya repeated, trying to catch her breath, "Riley where are you?"

Maya had run into the wooded area behind the house and out into the middle of the unknown.

She knew there was a break in woods but she couldn't for the life of her remember where.

"Riley? Please Riles?" She said, giving up all hope, the panic engulfing her as she slumped to the floor.

She felt the worst she had ever felt. Riles had come all this way and she had kissed her boyfriend in the first 3 minutes of them being here. She had broken girl-code.

She hadn't even thought of the consequences and replayed the moment in her head.

Had she initiated it? Had she lead him on to think that he should kiss her? Was it her fault?

She had caused everything to happen.

The argument with Lucas, the running away, the long train ride they all took to get her, the kiss. Everything.

She had to find Riley. She had to talk to her.

"Farkle stop it, I'm gonna fall off!" Riley said, further away in the distance.

Maya's head shot up as she pulled herself up and sprinted towards the direction of the noise.

She got to the break in the trees to find Riley and Farkle balancing on a log, looking like the specification for a happy, working friendship.

"Ummm… Riles." Maya said quietly, not wanting to interrupt.

"Maya!" Riley said, jumping round to look at Maya.

"Can I um…" Maya asked, getting panicked and looking over to Farkle.

"I'm gonna go to the house…" Farkle said, getting the idea and stepping down of the log to leave, "It's good to see you Maya" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder before walking back through the trees leaving Maya and Riley alone.

"What's up?" Riley asked, stepping down from the log, as Maya walked towards her, a worried look on her face.

"I…" Maya said, unable to finish the sentence.

"What Maya? Just say it - it's okay." Riley said, starting to worry.

"I kissed Lucas, Riley." She said, feeling like a bucket or guilt had been poured on her head.

She had never felt like this before. She was used to wrecking her own world but never had she done something to hurt anyone else before. Especially Riley. Her best friend.

But before Riley could congratulate her, Maya started to apologise just staring at the floor.

"I'm so sorry Riley, I didn't mean to lead him on. And I don't know if I did…"

Riley was confused, her and Lucas weren't together and so Maya knew it wouldn't bother her.

Unless… unless Lucas hadn't told her.

Unless her kissed her in the moment and never even explained.

As Maya continued to ramble on through her apology Riley tried to piece together what might of happened and it wasn't very hard.

They'd both apologised to each other, Lucas said something to her, and then they kissed.

Well she hoped that Lucas kissed Maya. If it was the other way round then Maya, still not knowing about the relationship status, would have kissed who she thought of as Riley's boyfriend; breaking girl-code.

"Maya..." Riley said, attempting to interrupt.

"No Riles I'm sorry and there is nothing I can do to change the fact that I did it but if it's any help, I did try and stop it. He kissed me."

And Riley's only question disappeared.

Riley gave up trying to interrupt and just started to smile, it growing more and more as Maya continued.

"Please don't be mad Riles, it really didn't mean anything; it was just an in moment thing?" Maya said, unaware of Riley's smile because she was too nervous to look up.

"I'll talk to him. And I'll sort it out…"

And Riley started to laugh. She didn't mean to and she didn't even really know what she was laughing at. She just sort of found the whole situation funny.

"Look, Riley, I really am sor…" And she stopped as she finally turned to look up at Riley, who instantly tried to hide the grin with little success,

"What's funny?" Maya asked, now completely confused with the situation.

"Maya…" Riley started, "I broke up with Lucas."

Maya and Riley had a long conversation about everything that had happened back in New York whilst Maya was gone.

Riley explained the whole conversation that had gone down between her and Lucas, and Mayas mood seemed to change.

A coating of relief covered Maya as Riley told her what had happened and butterflies grew in the pit of her stomach.

"Maya, he's yours. And I'm really excited for you, that's why I left with Farkle." Riley told her as they walked back through the woods towards the house.

Maya knew they didn't have a clue where they were going and presumed they were lost however the light backing the bark of every trunk, grew slowly as the distance between them and the red wooden building decreased.

Maya could clearly see Lucas and Farkle on the steps of the house, their back to the girls, however, as her stomach tighten at the thought or word exchange, her feet stopped and she couldn't move them.

Riley stopped too, knowing that Maya was scared senseless.

"Maya you can do it. Just say 'Hi'. You got this." Riley said, trying to be as encouraging as possible.

"I've got this." Maya repeated, staring straight forward at the back of Lucas' head.

"You do." Riley confirmed and Maya started to walk.


	9. Chapter 9

Riley lay on the floor of Lucas' room that night (Maya was in the bed) thinking about the events of the past few days. Maya had run off to Texas because of her feelings for Lucas, and now she too was here, and had no idea when they were going to be able to catch a train home. She also began to consider her feelings in all of this. She had been feeling worried, obviously, who wouldn't be if their best friend had just travelled halfway across the country alone? But she'd also been experiencing feelings similar to Maya's for Lucas...but towards someone else. Riley knew that she and Farkle could never be together; he loved herself and Maya equally, he always had and always will. But she couldn't help but feel as though they would be a perfect couple. And what was stopping them now that Maya and Lucas had something going on? Riley didn't want to seem too overconfident, but was pretty sure over the course of the past few days that there had been..something...between her and Farkle. She couldn't quite put her finger on whether it was because they'd only really had each other to lean on when Maya had disappeared - Lucas had been too preoccupied with finding her to spend too much time with them properly. On the train, he had been creating their plan of action and working out exactly how to approach Maya when they arrived in Texas. This left Riley and Farkle with only each other. Or whether it was that they were starting to have genuine feelings for one another. Riley decided to brush that thought off immediately - there was no way Farkle would like someone like her; not very scientific. The thought of this made Riley slightly upset. She glanced up at Maya to find her fast asleep, so decided to go to the kitchen and get a drink to clear her mind.

* * *

"Riley?" She spun around, almost dropping her glass on the floor, as she saw a figure in the doorway.

"Farkle, it's you." Riley said in relief.

"Sorry for making you jump - what are you doing up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was just grabbing some water." Riley explained. "Did you want a glass?"

"Oh, no thanks, I was gonna try and crash on the sofa - the floor in the spare room's really uncomfortable. And Lucas snores." Farkle said, Riley laughed.

"Well, I'll leave you to sleep then." Riley said, making her way to the doorway to head back to Lucas' room, where her and Maya were sleeping.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could stay up for a while, if you're up for that?" Farkle asked.

"Okay. It's not like I would've been able to sleep anyways." Riley said, taking a seat next to Farkle on the couch.

* * *

The pair ended up spending almost the whole night together, Riley only returning back to her room at five am when she realise that her and Farkle had fallen asleep on the couch together. But Farkle had never gone to sleep. He had just let Riley sleep in his arms, where she had naturally fallen asleep. He didn't mind though - she looked so peaceful for the first time since Maya had gone missing. Farkle lay on the sofa, trying to understand his feelings. He couldn't possibly have feelings for Riley - could he? Riley and Maya, both equal. But Maya had Lucas now, and Riley didn't seem to mind spending so much time with Farkle. Maybe he was growing up and was finally able to choose between the two girls. He had to give Lucas credit for something; he hadn't taken 10 years to choose between Riley and Maya! Even if Lucas had made the wrong choice the first time around, Farkle knew that his first choice was the right one.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You kissed her, but didn't tell her you just broke up with Riley so now she thinks she's a horrible friend." Zay asked Lucas through the phone the next morning.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lucas sighed.

"Oohh, this all sounds so juicy, why didn't I come to Texas with you guys." Zay moaned.

"You got yourself grounded because of your grades." Lucas reminded his friend.

"Stupid grade! So anyway, you kissed Maya?" Zay asked. Lucas couldn't help but think that Zay seemed a little too excited.

"Yep."

"Finally! I've been waiting for this since I met you!" Zay cried.

"You've known me forever." Lucas pointed out.

"You know what I mean. I can't believe you finally made the right choice, you should've never picked Riley, you guys are way too similar. Her and Farkle would be a better match." Zay said.

"Funny you should say that, cause' they've been acting like they like each other." Lucas said.

"Wait really? Oh my god - two couples in one day! On a related note, how's Vanessa?" Zay asked.

"Sorry, haven't seen her." Lucas said.

"Way to ruin my perfect day." Zay complained.

"Sorry. Anyway, I gotta go, I think I hear everyone out in the living room." Lucas said.

"Say hi to Pappy Joe for me!"

"I will, bye Zay." Lucas hung up the phone smiling - Zay was an interesting person!

"Now to face Maya after kissing her without telling her that I brie up with Riley - this is gonna be awkward."

* * *

 **Hey guys, Fanatic21 here. This is kinda short, so sorry about this, but we kinda designed this one as a bit of a filler chapter. Also we both have our GCSEs soon, in 2 weeks to be exact, so we may not be updating as frequently from here onwards. Exams for me end of June 20th (I can't speak for girlMW) so updates will definitely be more frequent then, but for now you will just have to be patient with for all the support and for reading our story, review to let us know what you think, and on behalf of both of us, good luck to anyone else with important exams coming up!**

 **~ GMFanatic**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here it is!**

 **CHAPTER TEN!**

 **We hope you enjoy it!**

 **From The Girls xox**

 **Chapter Ten:**

Pleasant conversation was made over dinner. Conversation which could have been described as something from a 1960's movie starring Donna Reed.

Everyone spoke about the weather and the local town activities, slowly progressing towards Pappy Joe and what he'd been up to.

But not one word was swapped between Lucas and Maya, or Riley and Farkle.

The tension in the room was barely noticeable to an outsider but Pappy Joe could clearly see what was going on and yet, as clever as he was, didn't have a clue how to stop it.

Instead, he continued the conversation, away from anything sensitive, and it gradually kept flowing.

'Hey Maya?' Riley asked, clearing the plates from the breakfast table, 'You wanna help?'

'Not really?' Maya replied, with a disgruntled look on her face, 'but your gonna make me aren't you?'

'No, not if you don't want to.' Riley responded, a pity frown on her face.

'I'll help Riles!' Farkle said, reaching to help her with the load of plates she trying to balance.

Farkle's hand touched the side of the pile and Riley jumped backwards.

'No Farkle! You sit back and relax and I'll ermm…' Riley tried to say, 'You've had a long train ride and ermm well, just erm, I'm gonna go and um, put these,' And as she turned around she hit the long island sticking out into the kitchen.

'Maya? Maybe…' Riley said, completely embarrassed.

'I'm already here.' Maya responded, slowly unpiling the plates from Riley's grasp into the sink.

Once all the dishes had been done, and talk of Riley's awkward encounter at breakfast had died down, the group were planning the next train out of Texas and back home.

Farkle and Lucas had studied the timetables and were certain they could get home by tomorrow if they left at 4 that afternoon.

And Riley and Maya in hearing the time - rushed to pack their stuff up and visited the local shop to get food supplies for the journey.

'Lucas?' Farkle asked as they sat around the table over the routed maps and timetable charts.

'Yeah buddy?' Lucas said, shifting through a couple of papers.

'I need to ask you something." He replied.

"Okay, shoot." Lucas said continuing to look.

'It's hypothetical.' Farkle said and Lucas looked up instantly.

'So it' about a girl?' Lucas asked, stopping what he was doing, completely intrigued.

'No, well kinda - but it's hypothetical.' Farkle answered.

"You sure about that?' Lucas questioned, thinking about Farkle and Riley in the back of his head.

'What's that supposed to mean? Farkle asked.

'Nothing!' Lucas said, afraid he had said too much, 'Continue.'

'So basically, if a girl…' Farkle started.

'I'm sorry! I can't do this!' Lucas interrupted.

'Do what? I haven't even started!' Farkle said.

'Farkle - do you like a girl?' Lucas asked.

'Well, I don't…' Farkle said.

'Farkle stop over complicating it. DO YOU LIKE A GIRL?' He demanded.

'Well, yes. I do.' Farkle stated.

'And does she know you exist?' Lucas asked.

'Yes definitely.' Farkle said, 'I mean, it's Riley, so of cou…' And it slipped out without him even thinking.

'I KNEW IT!' Lucas screamed, a smile plastered on his face.

'Oh no.' Farkle said, 'Did I just…'

'Tell me that you LIKE RILEY!' Lucas finished, 'Kinda!' He said smiling, 'Congrats Man!'

Maya knew exactly what Riley was thinking as they walked into the store, Maya grabbing a basket as Riley took a box of graham crackers off the discount shelf.

She just had to get her to say it.

'You think these would be good?' Riley asked, holding them up to Maya.

'Yeah sure - Lucas likes them.' She responded, walking over the following aisle filled with corn starch and bug repellent.

'What about Red Vines?' Maya asked, sticking her head back round the end of aisle 3, 'Farkle like Red Vines.'

'Sure stick them in.' Riley said, studying the back of the pretzel packet.

Maya hadn't got the response she was hoping for.

She wanted Riles to turn all red and act all embarrassed at the thought of his name - but nothing.

So Maya came up with another plan.

As they went around the shop, they would each pick up things, ask each other and them sling them into the basket - so Maya used this as her opportunity.

'Apples?' Rileys asked.

'Yep.' Maya said, 'What about chips?'

'Sure thing.' Riley responded, and they went in the basket.

'Peanut Butter?' Riley asked, holding up a tub.

'Definitely!' Maya said, 'Do you like Farkle?'

'I think so? Hershey's Ki...' Riley stopped, 'I didn't mean…' She stuttered as she turned to look at a grinning Maya, standing in aisle 6.

'You meant?' Maya prompted.

'I meant, yeah okay, I might have a little thing for Farkle." Riley explained and Maya had already picked her up and spun her around four times before she had time to finish.

"YAYYYYYYY!" Maya screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

When the girls got back from shopping, Maya decided that she would find Lucas and talk to him about his break up with Riley.

"Hey Maya, are you gonna help me with these bags?" Riley asked, signalling to the bags of food that Maya had dumped on the floor outside the house.

"Nope." Maya shrugged, as she headed over to the stables where she could just about see Lucas inside.

"I'll help you Riley." Farkle said, appearing at the door having heard Maya and Riley arrive back.

"Thanks." Riley said, watching Maya walk away, slight concern in her eyes.

"She's okay you know. She's just going to find Lucas." Farkle said.

"How do you know?" Riley asked.

"Lucas went out to the barn just before you got back." Farkle told her.

"Oh right."

"We need to leave soon if we want to catch our train." Farkle said.

"Yeah, in about an hour, right?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, at the latest." Farkle answered. Riley looked out the window.

"What's he doing out there?" She asked. Farkle joined her at the window.

"He's getting a ride in before we leave." Farkle said.

"Why didn't you join him?" Riley joked.

"Are you serious? Me, on a horse!" Farkle said. Riley laughed.

"I'd better go finish packing my things. Thanks for the help with the snacks."

"No problem - I'm gonna finish my packing too." Farkle decided.

"Okay - you can see the stables from your window, right?" Riley asked. Farkle nodded. Riley smiled.

"Keep an eye on Lucas and Maya for me."

* * *

"Hey." Maya said, entering the stable.

"Hey." Lucas smiled. "I was just about to go for a ride - you wanna join me?"

"You must be kidding - me ride a horse!" Maya said.

"Sure, why not? You can ride Zay's." Lucas said, putting a saddle over both horses.

"Okay fine." Maya said, grabbing a helmet from the front of the stable.

"Here, let me help you up." Lucas said. He helped Maya onto Zay's horse before getting onto his own.

"So, I've never ridden a horse before, what the heck do I do?" Maya asked.

"I'll help you get started and then the horse should do it all from there." Lucas said, and before long they were riding.

"So, Riley tells me you guys broke up." Maya said.

"Yeah, back in New York. Just after you ran off actually." Lucas explained.

"Are you serious!" Maya yelled.

"What?" Lucas frowned.

"Riley told me how much she was worrying after I left and you had to break up with her then!" Maya shouted.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, now raising his voice.

"Breaking up with Riley when you did - that was clearly an awful time for her and you had to make it worse!" Maya screamed.

"Riley clearly didn't tell you about our conversation." Lucas sighed.

"Riley told me enough; she said that you guys broke up because you were unsure of your feelings." Maya said.

"Not just me, Maya." Lucas shouted.

"What?" Maya asked. She and Lucas were back in the barn and getting off of their horses. Maya was removing her helmet when she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to quickly turn around, only to see Lucas' face only inches away from hers. She felt him get even closer until his lips were on hers, and the only natural response was for her to kiss back. But she quickly pulled away after remembering that she was angry with him.

"This isn't a new thing Maya." Lucas said. Maya only frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Riley. That's why we broke up. She liked him before we left."

Maya knew where Lucas was going, but let him continue speaking.

"She loves Farkle."

* * *

 **Just a short chapter this time, sorry about that! I would've written more but it would've been forced, so I thought I'd leave it at this. Sorry this took sooo long, but we've both had GCSEs and then I went on holiday so couldn't write when I was there. I also had issues with the app I use to write this on, which was annoying! But at least it's here now. GirlMW be updating next time, in 2 weeks. So thanks for reading, and let us know what you think!**

 **~ GirlMeetsFanatic**


End file.
